Camren is it just a friendship
by ThatShippingBegins
Summary: A story about 2 girls who are in a band. There friendship is strong will it develop into something else. 1 of them is bisexual (Lauren Jauregui) the other is confused and exploring the realities of her sexuality (camila cabello)


**This is my very first fanfiction i will try my best to produce the best work possible but i'm not making any promises ( i'm not the best speller and grammar,punctuation ain't my forte). Spell check is my best friend . I'm a huge fan of Fifth Harmony and am going to write about camila cabello and lauren jauregui because personally i love their friendship and do think there could be a little something extra there even if it is just a crush.**

Lauren's POV

We made it me and the girls have made it to the finals we are all holding hands and are heads are down waiting for Kourtney and Mario to announce the results.

Kourtney: On stage we have our 3 finalists Carly Rose Sonenclar, Tate Stevens and Fifth Harmony

Mario : The public has voted and the numbers have been counted and verified

Kourtney : In third place Fifth Harmony

We came first our spotlight turned red and Camila turned and hugged me she whispered in my ear.

Camila: I love you lo

Me: Love you to camzs

The placing didn't really bother me because Simon or uncle Simon as we like to call him has already offered us a record deal. It was the best thing that has ever happened to be besides being able to perform with people as talented as my band mates

4 Years later

Camila POV

So me and lauren have become really close over these past couple of years. We are like best friends but it's something different with her. Im close with all the girls but for some reason with lauren i feel safe and feel like i can tell her everything. I've never really experienced this before well not with a girl. I get this kind of tingling feeling in my stomach when she enters a room or smiles at me. People have started to ship me and lauren and for some reason i don't mind it the idea of being with lauren as in girlfriends scares the hell out of me but it does not feel wrong.I dont know why i'm feeling like this towards here i'm not gay i have had plenty of boyfriends.

Lauren POV

So i'm Bisexual. I've told my parents and close family members. I think i have known deep down for a long time. When i was little i just remember sitting at the softball pitch in a pair of basketball shorts a baseball jersey a snapback and high top sneakers. Thinking if i was a boy i would be able to hold hands with girls. I even asked my mum to call me louis just for the sole purpose of being able to hold girls hands. I thought that only boys could hold girls hands. But as i got older i developed feelings for boys i was boy crazy like any other 13 year old girl. I tried to block out all feelings i had for any girls. I felt abnormal all of my friends just liked boys i thought there was something wrong with me. It took me years to come to terms with my sexuality. I Finally felt confident in who i was and confident my family would support me. Telling the girls and possible the world if i was going to be totally happy with who i was terrified me.

Camila POV

We got asked to perform at gay pride in London and we took time out of our tour to perform and celebrate LGBTQ rights and genuinely have a hard earned break from tour. We walked of stage after our set and walked into the nearest gay bar. In England the whole of the band was legal to drink so it was time to party. A couple of hours dancing and 1 or 2 cocktails. I was dancing with Dinah, Ally and Normani.

Me: where is lauren

Ally : what i can't hear you

Me : WHERE IS LAUREN

Dinah: i don't know last time i sore her she was heading to the toilet

Normani : this is my jam 'DRIVER ROLL UP THE PARTITION PLEASE'

Me: Normani this is serious lauren could be anywhere i have not seen her in hours i have drank so much i can't remember what song was on last

Ally: Mila it's okay she cant of gone far if she doesn't show up in the next 20 minutes we will all go looking for her okay

Me : Okay

I walk to the bar and this time i order a water in order to try and sober up a bit. I see a girl sat on couch dark hair i can faintly see another girl blondish hair, it's hard to make out in the dark club light. It looked as if they were making out. I walk past them to go to the toilet. She was wearing a black low cut dress. It was LAUREN. I ran into the bathroom and into the nearest stall. I automatically started to cry why was i so bothered who lauren kissed. I was jealous and angry. I didn't even know she liked girls. What should i do should i confront her? Or do i tell the others. FUCK

 **I hope you guys liked chapter 1 i will get chapter 2 up as quick as possible but i have exams soon and have to revise but i will try my best thanks for reading leave opinions and suggestions.**


End file.
